Stay My Baby
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Kagome the singer, Inuyasha the gutarist, Miroku the drummer, Sesshomaru the bassist? and Sango the manager. What will happen when romance starts to bloom? InuKag, MirSang, SessRin tiny-winny-bit of InuKyou -based on Miranda Cosgroves song-
1. First Performance

**Made**: 12 July 2009  
**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4 length.

**Disclaimer**: (long.. yeahhh..)

**Me**: I do not own Inuyasha..

**Inuyasha**: Keh, at last you're not lying, wench.

**Me**: ***twitch*** You..

**Kagome**: Inuyasha, you better watch your mouth with the author..

**Inuyasha**: What can she do anyway?

**Me**: Kekeke.. ***typing*** Inuyasha.. is.. a.. 7 year old hanyou with cute fluffy ears and big golden eyes!

**Inuyasha**: Wha?! ***poof***

**Kagome and Me**: Kyaaa~ so cute!

**Inuyasha**: Huh?

**Sesshomaru**: ***give him a mirror and then smirks*** --- (O_O)

**Inuyasha**: ***sees his 7-year-old-self*** Gyaaa!

**Me**: Cute eh? Look at those fluffy ears! He looks cuter like this, ne?

**Kagome**: ***nods***

**Fangirls**: Kyaaaaaaaaa~! ***glomp all over him***

**Inuyasha**: GYAAAAAHH!

* * *

Kagome looked at the clock with bored expression, once again she sighed. The girl looks to the guy beside her as she asked, "When will your brother be here?"

"Half," He replied before added, "_Half_-brother. He's going to be here soon, he likes to be late." He huffed; his long silver hair sways before he's back to the magazine. Sango walks in with Miroku and they looked warily at Kagome before they took seat next to her.

"He's still not here?" Miroku asked. "I wonder where he is."

"Maybe seeing his _girlfriend_, Kikyou or whatever…" Sango snorted. "I tell you, she's not worth it. I don't know what's on that goddamn idiot's mind, but he must've known the truth since the beginning! She likes to sleep with other boys – not him, of course – but he still _loves_ her! I wonder if she used dark magic or so." She shakes his head before turning to Kagome. She could see sadness in those blue orbs, but then again, it can't be helped.

"I'm worried about him, Sango." She finally spoke. "It's true that he loves Kikyou, but does _she_ love him? Is he just some other random boy that she likes to play with?"

"I don't know, Kagome…" Sango sighed. "Let's go, you have to get prepare."

"Yeah, I know–" But she can't finished her words because someone burst right trough the door, makes everyone jump in surprise. He panted and took off his cap; silver mane sways as he shakes his head, tries to get some air and took a seat next to Kagome. He slump into the chair, grabbing the nearest bottle of water before gulped it down. He sighed, "Fuck, those fans grope me all over and they tried to kiss me!"

Miroku smirked, "I wonder what it is feels like to be grope all over by girls… ah, heaven…"

**SLAP!**

"Hentai! Stop thinking those things!" Sango shouted right trough his ears. Then she sent glares to the one that just burst from the door, "Inuyasha! What the hell did you do this time? You're almost late for today's live concert! I can't believe you!" She stomped towards him before placing her hands on her hip and points to his face, "If you're late again, I WILL NEVER FORIGVE YOU!"

"Keh, do me."

Sango glared at him, "I'll cut your raise."

"WHAT?!" He jumped before he sent glares back to the girl, "I won't let you do that!"

"Then DON'T BE LATE!" She could almost slap this man right in the face if it's not for the short time they have. Quickly she grabbed all of them; Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru to the costume parts and get them ready for the concert.

Kagome wears red blood short-skirt with white collar blouse, red tie and black boots. There's some red highlights on her hair, makes her looks stunning. As for Sesshomaru, he wears a black-stripes shirt with the same red tie like Kagome, but with black pants full of straps. Miroku wears dark violet T-shirt with black vest and black jeans. For Inuyasha, he wears maroon shirt with black tie, straps pants and some red highlights on his hair too, with a burst of orange and black. (**Info**: Kagome–Singer, Inuyasha–Guitarist, Sesshomaru–Bassist, Miroku–Drummer, Sango–Manager)

After all the preparation, Sango gestured to Kagome and the others to go.

Kagome walks in as the cheer starts to form from the crowds of people, and then Inuyasha walks in (insert girls cheer here) and then Sesshomaru follows with his elegant manner, makes the girls drool and the smile that Miroku gave makes it all complete. Inuyasha sets for his guitar as well as Sesshomaru, and then Kagome took deep breath before saying, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

The crowds grew louder as she starts to sing, and the beat starts to form, especially the guitar. Inuyasha plays well, even with the complex note and rhythm.

**Who are you…in my deepest heart of darkness…  
Can I see you in it…  
When I see your face in the deep blue water…  
I saw an angel in the stream of time…**

***Can you break trough… to the paradise…  
I can see you from behind…  
I ask you… can you break trough…  
To my heart of love… can you…**

**The place that for you is somewhere deep in me…  
Can you… can you… break trough my heart…  
Just hope to the falling star and wish…  
Go to the paradise… can you…**

**Back to ***

**Maybe I can be by your side… (by your side)  
And the place you cry and rest… is me… (and it's inside of me)  
Just tell me… can you break tough… (break trough)  
I'm what I'm and you are you… don't change…**

**Back to * (2x)** – (A/N: Just to tell you, I made the lyrics when I was 8, LOL… yeah, it's terrible, I know… haha…)

Kagome looks at the crowd before bowing and walks in with the others, panting as she slump into the chair and Sango gave her a bottle of water, smiling she says, "Great job, Kagome!"

"Hey, why just Kagome?" Inuyasha protest.

"Because she's the singer and you're just the guitarist." The manager smirked before she headed off to Miroku and Sesshomaru. The silver haired guitarist pouted before he grabs Kagome's bottle and drink it, doesn't care about Kagome's objection. The girl glares at him but she sighs and slump into the chair again, looking at the ceiling. She eyed Inuyasha, "I can't believe that we made it here."

Inuyasha smirks, "Yeah, me too."

"We're just some high scholars who like to sing and play guitars. But I've never expected us to be famous like this! Look at those crowds, they're cheering for us!" She laughs and then ended when she feels a light touch on her hand, seeing Inuyasha smiles to her.

He sighed, "I hope we could be like this forever… but I know someday we have to stop and let others have their fame." Kagome look at him before smiling back.

"Okay you lazy butt, breaks over, go back to the stage, now!" She points to the entrance to the stage. They just groans but when Sango said about "cutting raises" quickly they run towards the stage and ready to perform once more before ending the show tonight.

* * *

**Note**: Okay, this is what I got yesterday.. haha.. sorry if there's any grammar problam or misspelled words, bear with me! Btw, next chapter coming up! :D

- animchan


	2. Horror Movies

**Made**: 12 July 2009  
**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4 length.

**Disclaimer**: (hmm.. hmm..)

**Me**: Kekeke.. ***watching Inuyasha being chased by fangirls***

**Kagome**: Uhh, miss Author, shouldn't you stop this and start the story?

**Me**: Oh, yes, Kagome.. I almost forgot.

**All**: YOU ALMOST FORGOT?!

**Me**: Just kidding.

**All**: (-__-;)

**Me**: So, here you go!

**Inuyasha**: What about me-waaaaaahh!** *being chased by fangirls***

**Hiruma**: ***pops*** She doesn't own the fucking anime/manga! Ya-Ha!! ***shoot randomly at readers***

**Me**: DON'T SHOOT AT THE READERS! If you do, I won't get any reviews!

**All**: (-__-;)

* * *

She scooped some ice cream into the bowl before heading back to the TV room, where her friends sat. There's Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin. Sango's out to buy more food for them and will be back before dinner. She took a seat next to Rin before eating the ice cream while her eyes concentrate on the movie. They're watching SAW III, and that's gonna be gory. Sesshomaru doesn't want to watch, but Rin pleading face shattered his cold mask as he finally agreed on watching too.

Miroku's been pale all over, seeing that he doesn't want to watch and doesn't like horror movies, but Inuyasha dragged him and said that he's going to hunt him and not going to stop before he's watching it. Of course, Sango wanted to stay to see his horrified face, but she have to buy things for dinner or they're going to starve.

Inuyasha starts to sweat when he sees some bloody scenes, and Miroku wished he could just faint and didn't see any of it, but Inuyasha's keep nagging about waking up. Sesshomaru closed his eyes at some moment, but he's lucky that no one really sees him or he'll be called scrady-cat. As for the two girls, they're staring at the screen intently, sucked deep into the movie. Sometimes they frown at some scenes, and amazingly, they didn't scream at all – even at the very _very_ gory parts. Makes the boys a bit disappointed because they didn't get a hug at all.

Rin frowns as the movie ended, "What? It's finished? That's not scary at all."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah… I wish they're a bit gory or what, this is for children!" She huffed. "I wonder if we have more horror movies." She murmured as she digs into the pile of DVD's.

The boys could only stare in horror, seeing that they didn't get scared at all. Miroku's sweating like crazy and his eyes full of dread and horror as he shakily stood and walks into his room like a zombie, keep murmuring, "I'm not scared… I'm not scared… I'm not scared…" and still repeats it when he enters his room.

Sesshomaru sighed, "He's at his limit."

Inuyasha laughed, "I got to tell this to Sango!" Then he dashed into the kitchen to get more pop corns and chips. Kagome shout, "Get some soda too! And get loads of chips!" And get an "OK!" from the kitchen. The girls start to dig more into the pile of DVD's before Rin grabs 'The Thing' from under all of those piles. She grins and hand it over to Kagome who look at it for a moment before she put it on the DVD player.

"Inuyasha! The movie is starting!"

"Okay, okay!" He swiftly walks trough the sofa and put the snacks near Sesshomaru before he eyed Kagome, "Should I get Miroku?"

"Nah, leave him be. He's going to have nightmare at least for a week, so let's not make him crazy because we're going to have a show in two days." She said as she grabs a potato chips bag and place herself near Inuyasha, and Rin sit quietly next to Sesshomaru.

"What's the title?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Thing," Kagome grins before Inuyasha gulped and ready to have nightmares.

* * *

**Note**: So, I found out that THE THING is pretty scary.. but I don't know how scary (just pretend it's VERY VERY VERY scary). Different about SAW 3 though, I know it's gory.. should I put up SAW 5 later? Oh well, I hope you enjoy this much! I don't know if this story is good or not, haha. Review if you like, review if you don't like - please, not with those 'language'. Gonna publish next chapter tomorrow! :D

- animchan


	3. Rivals

**Made**: 12 July 2009  
**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4 length.

**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: He..

**Inuyasha**: Waaaahh! ***still bein chased by fangirls***

**Me**: Uhh.. ***sweatdrop***

**Inuyasha**: Will you do something?!

**Me**: Okay, okay, not so loud.. ***typing*** Inuyasha.. is.. mine.

**Inuyasha**: Wha-?! Not that!

**Me**: Sorry, can't help it.. ***type again*** Inuyasha.. stopped being chased.. by.. fangirls..

**Fangirls**: Ne, what are we doing here? ***rustling and then walk away***

**Me**: See? Everything is under control.

**Inuyasha**: Yeah.. now.. GIVE ME BACK MY BODY! And.. I DON'T BELONG TO _YOU, _you wench!

**Me**: ***more typing***

**Kagome**: SIT!

**Inuyasha**: WHA?!

**Kagome**: The Author told me to!

**Me**: He? ***innocent face***

**Inuyasha**: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

* * *

**Drop drop****, ****down a floor****  
Shoot shoot, out your mouth  
These days are scraped from ceilings  
I want out… I want**

**Checked my glove for the cash  
It was all for the one, for the one  
Slept my baby through it all…**

**Checked my door for the crash  
Shut like the first  
You shut the last  
I won… I won  
Slept my baby through it all…**

**Love is in the metal  
Love is in the metal  
Love is in the metal  
Love is in the ooh-ooh  
Who loves who?**

**Drop drop****, ****down a floor****  
Shoot shoot, out your mouth  
These days are scraped from ceilings (A/N: Sealings**** by Yeah Yeah Yeahs****) --- awesome song!**

_Kagome bowed and walk out of the stage as well as the others – Miroku fly a kiss for his fans before he walks out of the stage._

* * *

"See? We did nice!" Inuyasha said happily. His ears twitching silently before he takes his seat again and watch the next song. Yes, they're watching their lives show yesterday, and Inuyasha's is pretty satisfied. Sesshomaru just watch at it silently and motionlessly as Miroku's being scold by Sango for flirting to another girl or can we say, LOADS of girls.

Kagome just nods while smiling. She sighed when she sees the couple behind her arguing again.

Yup, they've been a couple in the last five months. As well as Sesshomaru and Rin – they're on their second anniversary. Inuyasha and Kikyou too, they've been together for a month now. So Kagome is alone, but she doesn't mind. Lots of boys want to be with her, but she can't be with the one she loves (A/N: I guess you all already know whom this 'person' we're talking about) and she can't do anything about it.

She sighed; _this is going to be a long day._

Someone knock on the door, as Kagome stood up to see who's behind it. She opens it slowly to reveal a guy with black hair, wearing chocolate T-shirt with vest, black jeans and boots. His eyes widen in shock as he grabs Kagome's hand, "I don't know you're _this_ beautiful!"

Kagome gasped but can't help to frowns – and blushed. She asks, "Do I know you?"

"Ah," He kissed the back of Kagome's hand, "I'm Kouga, nice to meet you Kagome." He winked before Sango's decided to check on her and gasped in surprise as she grabs Kouga's hand and smile brightly at him. Kouga blinked. She grins, "You're Kouga right? From the Wolf band, yes?"

"At last, someone who knows me." He sighed. "I'm Kouga, the singer… I heard that Silver Fang is going to have a show somewhere here, and we're in it too. Oh, but we're not as famous as you are… although I'm happy that I could see Kagome here." He smiled before he eyed Kagome, "And you look much beautiful than in the TV!"

Kagome blushed at this and scratches her head, "Thank you, Kouga-kun…"

"No need to be so polite with me, just call me Kouga!" He grins.

Inuyasha rushed up to them as he sees Kouga in front of the door, "Keh, it's you." He grunts.

"Hey, mutt."

"Hi to you too, wimpy wolf."

They both glared at each other, makes Kagome raised an eyebrow. They starts to argue with each other, as Kagome tug on Sango's shirt to ask what's going on, and she got her reply, "I heard they've been rivals since junior high, but I don't know what cause it though. I can't believe they're still mad at each other up until now! What a crazy world…" Sango shook her head before heading back to the living room. Kagome look at them both, giggling because they act like 5 year old children.

She smiles, "Okay, you both stop it. Hey, Kouga, want to have dinner in here with us? Sango made lots of food."

"My pleasure," As he enters before Inuyasha could protest.

- - -

"And that's how I find out where you guys are…"

"Just because you helped an old man mowing his garden?" Miroku whistle, "That's lucky."

"Yeah, not like those fans who tried to stalk us!" Kagome make a face in disgust because there are some people who like to stalk her… literally. Sesshomaru just nod in agreement and they continue to chat, but then his cell phone rang as he talks quietly and calmly before he stood up and said, "I have to go."

Kagome grins, "Rin, eh?"

Sesshomaru almost blushed at that statement – more like teasing, but he's not Sesshomaru because he's just Sesshomaru right? He looks calmly at Kagome before nodding and grabs his jacket, headed towards the door before Sango tug at his sleeve and gave him a pack of food – for Rin. Once again he nods as Miroku stood up, "Don't do anything tonight! We don't want to have more issues!" Kagome notice a hint of pink behind the door as he close it.

**SMACK!**

"Hentai." Sango grumbles before she's back to the kitchen.

Inuyasha snorts, "I don't know what makes her want to be with you, it's just pure oddness."

"Ah," Miroku give a hurtful look, "Why would you assume that? We're normal as other people, we love each other too, right honey?" He screamed so that Sango could her him. Everyone heard a loud bang and many other things fall to the floor, leaving Miroku sweat-dropped.

- - -

"Well, I have to go." Kouga said as he stood.

Inuyasha grunts, "About time."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, makes the boy pouted. She shakes her head before walking with Kouga to the door, "Thank you for accepting the offer, Kouga. It's nice to have someone less grumpy–" She glance at the silver haired hanyou before he scowls, "and less pervert." She finished her sentence and Miroku sweat-dropped again.

Kouga grins and then nods, "Thanks for the dinner."

"Don't thank me, thank Sango as the cook!"

"Thank you Sango!" He shout into the other room before he received a "You're welcome!" from the kitchen.

He grins, "Well, see you at the show then." He said before giving Kagome a peck on the cheek and walks out from the house, closing the door behind him. Kagome froze, still can't believe what just happened. She wakes up from her daydream when she heard a scowl from her back, noticing Inuyasha's leaning against the wall. She glared at him before walking to the kitchen to help Sango.

Inuyasha pouted once more before walk towards the TV room.

* * *

**Note**: Uhh.. kinda weird and random yeah, but I want you all to know that KOUGA IS HERE TOO! Yeaaaahh.. and sorry for the lousy name of Kouga's band, but Inuyasha's not bad, eh? Silver Fang, haha. Can anyone recommend any name for Kouga's band? Since I'm not satisfied with it. Thanks a lot! - Oh, btw, I'm gonna submit LOADS of fic, since I have to go to Singapore in two days, and I can't bring my desktop with me, yes? So, here you go.. hope you like it! :D

(P.S - sorry for grammar problems and mispelled words)

- animchan


	4. At The Café

**Made**: 12 July 2009  
**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4 length.

**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: Hello! So, here we are, at the disclaimer thingy.. always makes me angry.

**Kagome**: Why?

**Me**: Because I don't own you all.. that's just sucks.

**Inuyasha**: Keh, no wonder you don't own us.. You? I mean, seriously, it's gonna be a shoujo or what..

**Kagome**: Uhh.. there _are_ some shoujo inside the manga, you know?

**Inuyasha**: Huh?

**Sesshomaru**: Foolish _half-_brother.

**Inuyasha**: You're picking a fight or what?!

**Me**: Calm down guys..

**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru & Kagome**: ***still arguing***

**Me**: ***sigh*** Anybody wants to read the disclaimer? Please?

**Mamori**: This Author do not own InuYasha!

**Hiruma**: Ya-Ha!!

**Me**: Why is it so hard to make SHORT disclaimer? ***sigh***

* * *

Kagome yawns before she taps her fingers on the table, bored.

He's been waiting Sango like a decade here! Sango said that she'll meet her at some café she picked and said that she's going to talk about something to her. And here she is, waiting for her late best friend, seeing lots of couples passing by. She sighs as she smiles; wondering how does it feels like to be with Inuyasha… to be together, to see his smile, to see the other him, to be there for him and to be everything for him.

She sighed, _this is bad, I need to get rid of this feeling… it's just going to make me crazy one day_, she thought to herself before she decided to order a cheesecake.

- - -

Inuyasha rushed trough the crowds, and find the one he seek. Kikyou.

The girl slurps some soda before throwing the bottle into the trash bin and look at the guy in front of her. She gave space for him as he sits next to him, and she says what's on her mind that time. "We should stop this."

"Stop what?" Inuyasha frowned.

"We should stop, our relationship." She continues, "I don't love you, Inuyasha… because I've already fell in love with someone else. And that someone else I love has finally said that he loves me to, so I suggest we should end this." Inuyasha's mouth agape with shock. Before he could complaint, Kikyou put a finger to his mouth to silence him. She sighs, "I know this is wrong from the beginning, that I shouldn't said yes to you… but I can't help it, because I'm too sad and lonely, more over he didn't love me like I do. But now… everything changes."

"Kikyou…" He whispers. "Didn't you love me at all?"

"I've once loved you, but it's different from my love to him. I'm not using you as a runaway, no, honestly I've attracted to you." She gave him a sad smile and pats his shoulder, "I'm sorry. You could hate me all you want, but please promise me that you'll forgive me one day. When you'll find the one you truly love." She stood to leave before she glances back at him once more. She sighed and leaves him alone, tears starts to form on her eyes.

- - -

Kagome swallow the last piece of cheesecake before she heard her cell phone rings. She answers it, "Hello? Kagome's speaking."

"Kagome!" She heard her best friend's voice. "I'm sorry but I can't go to the café, there's some urgent matters here… and this is about your concert! So, I suggest you shouldn't mad at me because you could be rich just by performing once! – Err, I mean all of you!" She said with one breath. Sango panted. She didn't hear any arguments so she continues, "Sorry, but I'll treat you next week, bye!"

And she hung up.

Kagome frowns and shrugged, slurping the last bit of her juice before she decided to stay for a while. It's rare for her to find some peace and quiet because being famous means being chased by fans. LOTS of fans – somehow she's glad that her gender is female, because she can't really imagine how it feels to be chased by loads of crazy-dramatic-noisy girls. She sighed, sometimes she does pity the boys, them being chased and all.

She shivered, imagining being stalked by one of those girls.

She scans her surrounding, noticing that it starts raining. Then her eyes catches a glimpse of silver outside the café – it's either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha – but quickly realizes the triangle furry and red highlight on his hair, indicating that it belongs to Inuyasha.

She tried to see clearer, manage to see his face. She almost gasped in horror. Those looks; dull, uncaring, motionless, gloom (more over with the rain)… everything became one. She put some money on the table before rushing out, didn't care about the change or the rain. Quietly she stalks him, seeing him limp as he stumbles at some people and get a scold, but he doesn't budge. He keeps silent as she reached out to his hand, manage to grab it and makes him spun around, facing her.

His face still expressionless and she have to drag him into her car before heading to their headquarters.

* * *

**Note**: Yeah.. this is more random than before. Sorry, but I don't hate Kikyou.. so it turned out like this. And no, I don't make her look like a fangirl that likes to bug around between Inuyasha and Kagome, so don't you worry.. everything is under control. Actually, I kinda like Kikyou, she's calm and mature. But not fave or what, just neutral. Forgive me for any grammar problems or misspelled words, I really should get a beta.. nah, I'll do it later.

- animchan


	5. Not Everything

**Made**: 30 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: I'm going to make this quick..

**Inuyasha**: Hey, I wan- ***me covers his mouth***

**Me**: I don't own InuYasha! There!

* * *

Kagome look at the hanyou beside her, as she sips her hot chocolate slowly.

Inuyasha keep still, didn't bother to look around or touch the mug. Yes, she dried his hair because she doesn't want him to be sick, but after that… he just sat there, looking at the window with numbness but she could clearly see anger inside, boiling. She knew it's best to keep her mouth shut, but she can't let this happen. Quietly she put the mug back and looks at him. She whispers, "It's Kikyou, isn't it?"

He snapped his head at her, "Don't you dare say that name again!" He roared, but Kagome keeps still – she knew it's going to be like this.

Inuyasha starts to punches at the wall, startling Kagome and stunned her for a while before she grabs his hand and stopped his punching. She could see blood on his hand. Gently she wipes it away as he flinched, but keeping that hardened face. She sighed, "You should not be emotional about this, and you should take this calmly… that's why people say you're a hot-head." She grins before looking at him and then drag him into the kitchen cabinet, where she can find the first-aid kit.

She shoved him to sit on the chair as she grabs some bandages and starts to bandage his injured hand. She hummed a melody of her new song, though she hasn't told anyone yet. Inuyasha's ears twitch before he looks at Kagome, "What's the name of the song?"

"What?"

He sighed, try not to get mad and repeat his question, "What's the name of the song? The one that you hummed."

Kagome look at him in confusion before she realizes what he means. She smiles, "I don't have a name yet. I don't know… I have to find the rest of the lyrics to get the song title." She hummed the song once more, as Inuyasha listen carefully while closing his eyes, try to absorb the rhythm.

"There, done!" She smiles.

She put the first-aid kit back to the cabinet before she walks to the living room – Inuyasha followed her and they both sat on the couch. Sometimes she would take a peek at the hanyou beside her, realizing that something bad did happened between him and Kikyou. _I just hope it's not something fatal,_ she sighed before she look outside the window. Her eyes darted back to the vase on the edge of the room, and then to the painting on top of the fireplace before her gaze darted back to him.

A frown appears on her face, "Is it okay to ask you?"

"Ask what?"

"Umm," She bit her lip, "About… what happened, today, with… uh… Kikyou?"

Inuyasha's face hardened as he looks away, "It's nothing."

"Oh, okay, then… its okay if you don't want to talk about it." She said before she stood and grabs both mugs, and went to the kitchen to dump them into the sink before heading back to the couch. _God, I'm so curious of what happened… but, come on Kagome! Don't make him more pissed; he's already bad right now._

She sighed and then her cell phone rings. She picks it up, "Hello?"

"Kagome!"

Hearing that familiar voice, she smiles, "Kouga!" Inuyasha stiffened. "What's up with the call? And who told you about my phone number?"

"Heh, it's a secret." Kagome could see that Kouga's grinning like mad at the other end. They chat for a while before Kagome glance at Inuyasha, seeing that he's really pissed and his face looks gloomier than ever… so she decided to end the phone call, "Kouga?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go, so, yeah…" She laughs awkwardly.

"Oh, okay then, see ya later… err, I mean tonight! Bye!" Kagome froze. _Tonight? What's with tonight?_ She looks thoughtful for a moment before she gasped and quickly calls Sango, "Sango! How about the show tonight?"

"Yeah, we're ready. Everything is under control!" She knows that Sango would give her two thumbs up if she's talking personally to her right now.

Kagome laugh dryly before she whispers to Sango, "Not everything."

"What?" Sango sounds a bit shocked. Kagome heard some people talking and Sango yelling "It's not there, idiot! Put it _there_!" at the end of the phone before Sango continue, "Why? What happened…?"

Kagome sighed, "I think something happened between Inuyasha and Kikyou." She took a peek before heading to the kitchen and sit on the chair, "I'm worried, Sango… if his mind keeps thinking about Kikyou, then he can't concentrate on the performance. Oh God, Sango… you should see the look on his face – thinking about it makes me shivered. He looks so broken. Something definitely happened between them." Kagome finished her thoughts before she's sighing again.

There's no sound at the other end before Sango says, "She's not dumping him, is she?"

* * *

**Note**: Okay, so the thing is, youkai and hanyou and human lives together peacefully. They don't care _what_ they are, but they co-exists(?) with each other. Anyway, I haven't updated this for such a long time, gomene! Oh, read at 3/4, it much better that way, I guess. I hope I could finish this and then complete the Here I Am story, then I'll finish the Yet To Be Titled one before writing new chapters for Damages - I haven't touch that fic for more than three months! Or maybe more!

- animchan


End file.
